Max's Baby Girl
by Armygirl0604
Summary: It's all in one document so this is a one shot. Hope you like it, please review. Pleaseth?


MAX'S POV

I know we have wings, but this is Orange County, why not walk around before we leave? Fang and I decided to let the kids go to San Juan Capistrano and walk around on the streets. Everyone else seemed to be having fun, but Fang and I were tense, waiting for something bad to happen.

It didn't take long.

Not twenty minutes after we started walking, Fang pointed out a black Sedan, not uncommon here in California, but the driver seemed to be following us. I tried to shrug off the feeling, tried to convince myself I was being silly, but it was no use. We tried to herd the kids into a large area, where the people in the car couldn't try anything, but when the driver caught on, he/she sped up. They came to a halt next to us. The door flew open and a man got out. He pressed something against my mouth.

I had just enough energy to murmur, "Run," to the others before I blacked out. I heard Fang shout but it all seemed far away. Blackness surrounded me.

FANG'S POV

Those jerks took Max! We ran after them, but they took a hard turn and we lost them. No one was around in the area, so we jumped into the air. From the sky we could see the car.

"Where are they taking her?" Nudge cried.

"Where do you think?" I called.

"The School?" she asked quietly.

"You bet! Come on!"

The driver kept going until they reached the school, not even stopping for gas or sleep. So we didn't either. When we got to the school, we intended to burst right in and rescue Max; but our bodies had other ideas. As soon as we landed, Angel dropped to the ground from exhaustion. Nudge and Gazzy were next. Iggy knew he was gone and got down on the ground so he didn't fall. I decided I'd try to go on, but when I took a few steps, my knees gave out. I hoped we couldn't be seen. I fought the sleep off for as long as I could, willing my body to get up. I felt like a traitor when I gave in and let my eyes slide shut.

_We're coming for you Max,_ I thought. _As…soon as I…wake up…I'm…coming…for…_

MAX'S POV

When I woke up I was in a hospital gown, strapped down to a weird chair. A woman came in and smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want? I _know_ you're not a scientist at the School."

"I'm Laurie Wells. I'm just doing my job, like those scientists are paying me to do."

"And what is your job?"

"I'm a gynecologist. Don't worry; I just need to ask a few questions. Have you had your period yet?"

I nodded, figuring I would play along until I figured out what a gynecologist was.

"Are you a virgin?"

I nodded again.

"Good girl, stay abstinent." What did that mean? "So you've never been pregnant?"

I shook my head, glad she used a big word I knew.

"Have you ever been to a gynecologist?"

"I don't even know what a gynecologist _is_,_" _I blushed from embarrassment as admitting it.

"A doctor for females, now, I'm going to have to do some work, and you need to be asleep."

"Excuse me?"

She lifted a mask over my face. I took one breath and was gone.

FANG'S POV

I cursed myself for sleeping when I woke up. They could be hurting Max in there, and I slept through it! Iggy could feel that I was upset.

"Dude, chill, it's not like you could stop yourself from sleeping. Besides, Max always makes us take breaks. She'll forgive you for getting a few hours of rest."

"If she's still alive."

"Oh, I think she is," Nudge pointed. "LOOK!"

I looked up. Max was walking towards us with a confused expression. There was a woman beside her. She kept coming until we were face to face, but the woman held back. "You know we could see you as soon as we walked out, right?" She smirked a bit.

"We followed the car the whole way. We were practically dead before we landed."

She looked slightly panicked. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, the first of us to go was Angel, and she landed first. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy knew it was coming and were on the ground before they had a chance to fall."

"Are you okay?" she touched my shoulder briefly.

"Just mad at myself. We should have come to save you before they hurt you! That woman, did she hurt you?"

"Relax. That's Doctor Wells. She's a gynecologist."

"A _what?_"

"A doctor for girls past puberty."

"They kidnapped you, to make you see a doctor? Yeah right." I turned to Dr. Wells. "What did you do to her?"

"Only my job young man. Now, do you children need a ride anywhere? I have to get back to my house in Capo Beach; I can give you a ride in my truck."

Max smiled. "That sounds good. Flock, let's go with her."

"Max," I caught her by the arm. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"She wants out of here as badly as we do, so yes, we can trust her."

"How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"Angel, thoughts?" Max glared at me.

"She's clear. She's worried about missing an appointment at her home office tomorrow."

"I rest my case." Max walked off. Oh jeez, now I'd gone and pissed her off! Great.

I sighed and followed her. The others were already loaded into the backseat. Max was in the middle seat of the front. I climbed in next to her. She ignored me and started talking to the woman.

"Max?" I touched her shoulder. She glared at me. "I'm glad you're okay." See? I'm a peace maker, because she softened when I did that. I know what I'm doing.

MAX'S POV

Okay, Fang didn't want to trust Laurie. And okay, I don't mind if he doesn't' trust her, but he knows he can trust me, right? That's what bugs me, is when he acts like he can't trust _me_. Maybe it's puberty that makes me feel like that, but it just hurts.

That's why I was so glad when he did what he did in the truck. "Max?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to glare at him. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but he spoke before I could. "I'm glad you're okay." Then he turned away and took his hand off my shoulder.

I touched his hand. He turned and I smiled at him a bit. He smiled quickly before going back to being Mr. Closed Off.

But I didn't take my hand away from his for the whole ride.

I found out a few things about Laurie on the way. She's not only a gynecologist; she's an obstetrician, which I now know is the doctor who deals with child-birth. The School called her and said they had a patient who needed her. She offered her help if I ever need her. Her office is at home, she does at home child birth- like the midwives used to do.

I didn't tell Fang this because I didn't want to worry him, but Laurie told me before we left the School that all she'd done was give me a check-up, and then they led her out and someone else went in. She didn't know what they did though. I want to tell Fang, but one, he fell asleep again (poor kid, he's so tired!) and two, he'd flip out on Laurie. Or me, but I can handle an angry Fang, I know how to calm him down. Heck, I could probably put him to sleep I know so much about handling him! Oh wait, I just did put him to sleep. Hee-hee.

In my defense, he was ready to pass out anyways. I just helped it along because I knew he'd fight it off. The others were already asleep. Other than our supremely secret (not really, but most people just don't have one) pressure point on the small of our back- I'll explain that one in a minute- if we're already tired, there's a pressure point on our wings that helps sleep along. Otherwise, it doesn't do crap. So I just, you know, pressed on that pressure point and he was out. He was already too far gone to realize I did it anyways.

The other pressure point is kind of hard to explain. Essentially, avian-human hybrids have a pressure point in the dead center between their wings- a.k.a. in the small of our backs. It does two things. One, it puts us to sleep. The other thing it does is shuts down part of our brains. I forbid the flock from using it on each other because then you have to answer any question you get asked and you can't lie.

Sometimes there are exceptions to the rule though. Like when Angel is freaking out, I'll let Fang do that to her. Or some sort of emergency, it's okay. But no doing it as a prank; and you can't ask the person questions.

I had a good long talk with Laurie about what was they might have done to me. She didn't know what was up, but told me I could always come to her.

I really wish I knew what was up with me.

FANG'S POV

I fell asleep. That's probably a good thing; because I'm pretty sure Max and Laurie had a long girl talk. It's weird, because I don't remember falling asleep. It's like, one second I was awake with Max's arm around me, about to say something to her, and the next second I was waking up six hours later with Max asleep on my shoulder and everyone but Laurie still asleep.

"You're Fang, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Max didn't want you to worry, but…they sent me out after I'd given her a checkup. Another doctor went in. I don't know what they did.

It's scary. It wasn't the information that freaked me out, it was my response. I normally would have blown up at her, but I was totally calm. "Alright, we'll figure it out and get through this." Maybe it was because I was actually going to trust Laurie, but I've decided that it was because I didn't want to wake up Max. She just looked so darn cute asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to ruin the moment. God knows that the poor girl could use some non-chemical induced sleep.

"And she was worried about telling you? Wow, she must worry a bit too much sometimes."

"No," I stared out the window at the passing vineyards. "She's just being a good mom."

MAX'S POV

I woke up to find that Fang was already awake. I was kind of embarrassed that I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder and expected him to tease me for it, but he just smiled (SMILED!) down at me and stroked my hair like I was a frightened horse. Laurie didn't look at us; I guess she wanted to give us some privacy, even though we were in a truck.

Laurie must have told Fang. While he was stroking my hair he said, "It's alright Max. We'll find out what they did to you."

Normally I would have already pulled away, but something is really messing with my emotions-and Fang's, he didn't flip out- right now. I know it always feels good to be with Fang, he's my best friend, but this was…more than friendship. I had never taken my arm from behind his back, so we were already in that position. But we ended up moving around a bit so I had my head on his chest and he had an arm around me. My arm came from behind him to me being curled up like a little kid, almost completely in his lap. We didn't kiss or talk, or anything but sit there, with him stoking my hair and my head on his chest.

"Max?"

"Mm?" my eyes were already closing again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I thought you'd worry."

"Oh…and…what's up with you? You'd usually pull away from me…you always pull away."

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me." I'm not sure about his response, because that was when I drifted away. I didn't wake up until Fang carried me into Laurie's house and laid me down on a bed in one of her guest rooms. The others were already in beds. I pulled Fang down next to me and mumbled something only semi-coherent about him staying with me.

FANG'S POV

I do not know what is up with that girl. First in the truck, she stayed in my arms and didn't pull away. Then in Laurie's house, where we slept over night, she wanted me to stay with her, instead of Nudge or Angel. The next morning she kept holding my hand, or touching my shoulder.

What the crap?

MAX'S POV

I am so totally ticked off at what they did to me. I know now…and I'm scared. I told Laurie I felt really weird- about Fang, about how I hadn't been able to eat anything at breakfast when she made us breakfast, about how tired I was, everything that was up. She got this scary look of realization in her eyes and led me to her home office in the front of the house. It looked pretty much the same as the room I was in at the School. She took out a weird test strip thing…and made me pee on it.

The jerks put eggs inside me. I'm pregnant. What the heck?!

The weirdness with Fang is hormones, which is kind of embarrassing. It was really hard to tell the Flock what was up. I started crying halfway through my first sentence and Laurie took over for me. Shockingly, those nut ball kids were kind of happy.

Fang understood, in fact, he more than understood, he told me if I needed anything I should remember I could come to him. He wasn't upset or angry or anything, he just hugged me and told me it would be okay.

Laurie is worried about how rapidly this is all happening though. We told her about our hybrid-ness and she came up with a theory that made sense. This baby has been vastly accelerated (two big words I understand) in growth. My body is changing fast, as is the kid.

I did a lot of crying- in fear, anger, stress, confusion, sadness, embarrassment, and just to get the tears out of me. Fang just sat there and hugged me until I couldn't cry anymore.

After my two hour tear fest thing, I had this odd acceptance of it. I took a deep breath and knew what I was going to have to do. I kissed Fang's cheek and thanked him for allowing me to ruin his shirt (just so you know, as a response he kissed me on the lips and said I could ruin his shirts anytime I needed to- okay, that's weird for Fang, but I don't have time to dissect it just now) and got a piece of paper and a pencil from Laurie. I sat down at her table and made a list of things that came with having a new born baby. It pretty much ended up as- we needed a permanent house, a crib, and baby supplies. I showed it to Fang and he approved that it was a good idea.

I'm so scared.

FANG'S POV

Max made some sort of list of stuff that came with having a little one around. Right then I knew the answer to what I'd been wondering- did she want to keep this kid? Of course she did. I didn't bother trying to talk her out of it- it's a hopeless cause. If she wants the baby, it's not like I can tell her no.

Laurie offered us a place to stay. She owns a few houses she rents out, and said we could use one. She drove us to them (they were all in this area) and took us inside them. She let Max decide which one she wanted. Max tried to figure out which one would be easiest to organize seven people into. It ended up being a house overlooking a golf course- the second smallest house. It had four rooms- on for Nudge and Angel, one for Gazzy and Iggy, one for the baby (none of the others wanted to be with the baby) and one for Max and I. It surprised me that she'd want that. I figured it was the hormone and crap, but when I asked if she was sure, she led me out to the patio of the house.

"Fang, I've been thinking –during non hormonal periods- that…kids need a mom and a dad. Well, you and Iggy kind of shared the fathering of the others…but…maybe you could be this baby's father on your own?"

I blinked in surprise. She continued in one breath. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I want to raise this baby right, and I'm not even sure I'm making a good choice by keeping the kid, but I know that if we keep them around you'd make a great dad and," I put my hand on her mouth.

"Okay."

Her whole face lit up. "Really? You'll be the dad?"

I nodded, hoping I was making the right choice here.

I must have, the others were happy. Iggy cheered at not being a dad.

MAX'S POV

This baby is growing really fast. Laurie figures that at this rate, the baby will be here in a few weeks, not a few months. Each month is like a week with this kid. I'm really scared.

Laurie furnished the house with her stuff she keeps in a storage unit for if it's needed. Nudge and Angel have pink and purple stuff. Iggy has a white bed; Gazzy's is shaped like a race car. When and why did she buy this crap? Fang's and my room just looks like any master bedroom. Again- when, where, and why did she buy all of this junk?

The baby's room hasn't been furnished. We're doing an ultrasound (a word I just learned) tomorrow in Laurie's office.

I'm seriously scared now.

FANG'S POV

Max seemed happy with the house. You can tell she's pregnant now. She stays inside for the most part, but that could be because she spends a lot of time talking to Laurie or reading baby books. Laurie has patients in and out all day most of the time, but when they see one of us, she says she's babysitting for a friend. Max has yet to be discovered.

We had an ultrasound- it's a boy.

MAX'S POV (3 days later)

I lost the baby.

FANG'S POV

Max lost the baby. She's really upset. We all are, even Laurie. Max keeps on crying, and I can guarantee it isn't hormones.

MAX'S POV

Fang is even more depressed than usual. I think he was really excited about the baby. But that's Fang for you.

Last night, when I went to sleep, I felt weird. Can losing a baby make you sick?

FANG'S POV

Oh. My. Gawd. Max woke up this morning and ran right to the bathroom to puke. I called Laurie in and her face got pale. Max's did too. They kicked me out and did something. I _really_ don't want to know what it was. But Max came out looking really pale and scared. She said one word.

"Again."

Laurie told the others. We're all really scared. Laurie thinks that the person who did this to Max did something wrong and the reason Max lost Michael (she'd already named him) was because her body had already fertilized another egg. We wouldn't have known because the baby was too immature to see in the ultrasound. Laurie asked if we wanted another ultrasound. Max doesn't want to know this time.

Neither do I. I really don't care.

MAX'S POV

Fang is really upset about losing Michael. I thought he'd be happy when he found out about this, but he couldn't have cared less. He didn't say much. I don't know if he'll want the baby around at all. But like it or not, I am going to keep this baby.

I thought of baby names. If it's a boy- Cory. I can't name the kid Michael- that's just sick. If it's a girl- Rose. Cory Austin Ride or Rose Angela Ride. Angel like the Angela part- Angel-a/Angel. Close enough for her; I didn't even need to tell her the baby was named after her. Nudge understood the Rose part was because of her favorite flowers. My three (if it's a girl) girls in one name. Cory and Austin were their imaginary boyfriends at one point (Nudge's idea.)

The hormone thing has held off a bit. Or maybe I'm just so scared of Fang right now that it's easy to ignore. In fact, nothing's wrong with me yet. But I am terrified of Fang right now. I avoid him in the house (Laurie wants us in her house until the baby comes) and try not to talk to him too much, even though we're sleeping in the same room.

(2 days later)

I can't take it anymore! I can't avoid Fang! I'm scared of him, yeah, but I'm even more scared of what's going on with me and I need him!

I walked up while he was in the backyard. It was already getting dark out. He was standing at the gate, staring down the hill at the street below. I stood behind him, hands clasped together in front of me, ready to beg him not to be mad at me if I had to.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He spun around in surprise. "Sorry for what?"

I averted my eyes from his and tilted my head down. "You're mad at me…because of the baby."I looked up through my hair nervously, wondering if he was going to yell at me.

I was taken by utter surprise when he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not mad at you silly. I was under the impression that hormones had you mad at me, and that's why you were avoiding me."

"I was avoiding you because I was scared of you."

He held me at arms length. "Why would you ever have to be scared of me? You know I would never hurt you."

I burst into tears. "But you were so upset about Michael, and, and, and I thought you felt like it was my fault, and you seemed so upset and angry…that I thought you were mad at me and I didn't know what you'd do. You didn't seem to want to be the baby's dad, and you didn't care about the names we chose, and, and," I started sobbing too hard to speak.

He pulled me into another hug and I cried into his chest. "Silly girl. Of course I'm not mad at you! I know it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the School for putting you through this. I would never hurt you Max. Especially not while you're carrying a baby, but never in my life would I harm you. If I do you can personally kill me, because if you don't I'll kill myself. And I do want to help you raise the baby, but only if you want me to." After a pause he added, "I thought they were nice names."

I couldn't talk. Why did he always have to be so freaking nice? I'd been avoiding him, I'd been short with him, I'd admitted to being terrified of him, and he was…comforting me? That is one random boy, I'll give him that much. "Stupid hormones," I mumbled into his shirt. How many shirts was I going to ruin before this baby came?

He laughed, "I sort of like them when they've got you hugging me without it being because I nearly died."

"Dork." But I looked up and kissed him. I led him over to the patio table. He took a seat and lifted me into his lap. I will never understand that boy. What's the deal with guys always wanting their girlfriend in their lap? Isn't just sitting next to them close enough? Whatever.

"I love you Fang."

"I know," he stated, as if it were obvious I loved him and he was proud of me for figuring it out. "I love you Maximum Ride."

FANG'S POV

What the heck? Max thought I was mad at her! I love her, I really do, but she is so flipping ridiculous sometimes! But now that she's not scared of me, it's like everything that comes with pregnancy has kicked in. She throws up all the time- which makes me wonder why it's called morning sickness, she's seriously got some hormone issues, and she'll only eat fruit. Now, that one is just random. When you talk about a woman being pregnant, don't they joke about women liking weird stuff, like pickles, or ice cream or something? Max wants fruit. Okay…but she always really liked fruit, so it doesn't surprise me that she would only eat it- it doesn't make her throw up as much as some of the stuff she eats- she can't eat meat (except, like, a little bit at a time) or anything with yeast in it. Nudge brought her a chocolate chip cookie-homemade- and everyone knows that Max is on a mission to find the perfect cookie. Not right now- she couldn't even look at it without feeling sick.

I feel really sorry for the poor girl. She really doesn't feel good. Laurie says it's normal…but what can be normal about a girl being in the middle of a funny conversation one second and crying the next? Or the fact that our queen of bounciness is exhausted, even when she's not supposed to be tired, like at four in the after noon.

Poor girl.

MAX'S POV

I got my due-date from Laurie. It's in two weeks! This baby came even faster than the other. It's only been five weeks- all in all it should be seven. The boy was nine weeks. We aren't going to get baby stuff out of Laurie's storage unit until I give birth, even though Laurie knows what I'm having. She convinced me to do an ultrasound without her telling me what gender I was having.

I'm pretty terrified now- I'm fifteen years old- that's too young to have a baby! Fang is doing everything possible to make me stop being scared- the best thing he's done yet is just hugging me and letting me cry, but the sweetest was me catching him reading one of the pregnancy and birthing books. I think he's kind of scared too. But he doesn't say anything. He's really sweet (what is up with him!?) right now.

I'm beginning to worry about his sanity.

FANG'S POV

Oh God help us, Max's water just broke. (YES! I LEARNED THAT FROM THE BABY BOOKS!) Laurie rushed us into her office and told the others to stay out. I don't think it was for them, they can still hear Max scream, it was probably because Max would be embarrassed.

Smart woman.

The whole thing happened pretty fast. Max held my hand really tight and cried. She was in this weird chair in a hospital gown. Laurie had all sorts of supplies out- some scared me. There was a ton of blood and screaming, then suddenly Laurie cheered and Max stopped screaming. A baby started crying.

Laurie cut the baby's umbilical cord (after offering for me to and seeing me nearly puke) and washed the blood off of the kid. Then she wrapped the baby in one of those birth blankets you swaddle them in and set the kid in Max's arms. "Say hello to Rose, Max."

"It's a girl then?" I asked. Laurie nodded.

"Aw, hello Rose. You're so beautiful! Fang, look at her, isn't she gorgeous?"

I looked down. "Oh my Lord." That is one beautiful little girl. She had a little bit of dark hair and blue eyes. I know all newborns have blue eyes, but that was one beautiful kid. "Did she…?"

"Yes, she has wings. Should I let the others in, or would you two like some time?"

Max looked tired, so I figured that we'd better let them talk to her while they had a chance. "Let them in." Max nodded her agreement.

They hurried in and crowded the bed. They all cooed about how cute she was for nearly ten minutes before I herded them out. "Let Max sleep."

When they left, Max passed me the baby. "She's really something, isn't she?"

"You bet Max. I know you didn't have a choice, but you made a great kid."

Laurie took Rose after a few minutes and started taking care of her. Max fell asleep with a smile on her face. A few hours later she woke up and wanted to hold the baby again. I left so that Laurie could show her how to feed the baby- not something Max would want me to see. I was pelted with a million questions on how the baby was, how Max was, when they could see her again, and what I thought of the girl.

I was glad for the rescue of them being allowed to enter the room again. They rushed in. Max made all of them sit down to hold the baby, even Iggy, and showed them exactly how to hold her. While they cuddled Rose, Max pulled me aside. "Laurie's going to do a DNA test to see who the dad is."

"Okay." Just then, the baby started crying and was passed back to Max.

I love both of them.

MAX'S POV

Laurie let Rose and I leave the "hospital" yesterday. We're still at her house though. She's got Fang setting up a crib and other baby stuff. Odd, but she already sleeps through the night. In fact, Laurie thinks she's going to grow in much the same way as before, but a bit slower. She'll be able to hold up her own neck by the time she's two weeks old and be able to sit up by three weeks old, maybe be walking and talking by seven weeks.

I'm proud of this baby, I really am.

(One Month later)

Rose already has a favorite movie- the labyrinth. Her favorite song is Magic Dance by David Bowie from the movie. Fang downloaded a c.d. of music for her and her favorite was… "You remind me of the babe, what babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do. Do what? Remind me of the babe, I saw my baby…" okay, you get the idea.

Laurie was way wrong. Rose can walk with help now. Nudge has Rose stand on her feet and dance (sort of) to Magic Dance.

It worries me that Rose grows this fast. How long until she's older than me, an adult?

(One month later)

Rose is like your average two year old now. Oh God, I'm so scared. She can talk and REALLY likes baby shows. Fang is worried too. We've been talking about it. Rose's hair is turning the same color as mine, but her eyes stayed blue.

Oh God I'm scared.

(Two months later)

Rose is like a four year old. It's like; she gains a year every month. It won't be long before she's older than me. But it seems to be slowing down, like she's barely four yet. I'm still scared.

(Three months later)

Yes, it's definitely slowing down. We just celebrated Angel's eighth birthday and Rose's fifth. Laurie thinks it's just about stopped. She might gain one more year and be like us now, normal. Well, as normal as a kid with wings can be.

Fang is teaching her to fly well. She calls him Fang, by his request. We couldn't get her to call me Max, I'm still Mom.

(Two months later)

Rose's hair is now as blond as mine. Fang and I have been talking. The flock is restless to be on the move again and Rose is old enough now. Sort of; she'll be "six" in a few months and it will stop, according to Lauries DNA tests.

Speaking of those tests, I've been too tense for her to tell me for a while, but she talked to Fang and I. This is creepy. The tests came back…and her results show that she's Fang's kid. Her guess is that the scientists were preparing for this long before they carried it out.

Does this mean I have to marry him? Because I am NOT marrying him!

FANG'S POV

Are kids supposed to have a deep rooted hatred for anything that can't be drowned in ketchup?

MAX'S POV

Rose has stopped growing. She's six-sort of. We're on the move again. But this story is coming to a close. Rose is my little miracle, and Fang is a great dad.

Love that baby girl.


End file.
